


Just Wanna Play it Right

by shadowcatsprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatsprite/pseuds/shadowcatsprite





	Just Wanna Play it Right

“God, Sam really?” Dean picked up Sam’s wrist and shoved it away from Castiel’s crotch. “Do you have to make every moment into sex?”

“Oh shut up,” Sam brought his hand back and rubbed, making a tiny moan slip from Castiel’s mouth, “I don’t see Cas complaining.”

They had finished a hard hunt and all Dean wanted to do was collapse on the shitty motel bed with his brother and his angel so he could relax but apparently Sam had other things in mind. Castiel moaned again and turned his body away from Dean’s embrace and pushed himself up against Sam, thrusting his hips forward into Sam’s hand. That pissed Dean off. He yanked Castiel towards him, pushing Sam away and kissed him hard and rough, tongue slipping in and mapping Castiel’s mouth. Sam huffed out but scooted closer, hands moving up and down Castiel’s body, melding his hips to fit up against Castiel’s ass and push him closer into Dean. When Dean released Castiel’s mouth Sam quickly ducked his head down and bit at Dean’s bottom lip.

“You think you’re so hot when you’re jealous,” Sam whispered before kissing Dean. He moved slowly down the bed pulling Castiel with him, “Come on Cas.”

Sam got off the bed and dragged Castiel, who seemed a little unwilling to leave Dean’s lips, off as well, holding him up and nuzzling his neck. He kissed down Castiel’s neck; sucking the skin into his mouth until he got to the top of the signature white dress shirt down before undoing the buttons so he could push his hands into the shirt to run his hands over Castiel’s back, taking off the shirt as well. Castiel let out a broken Sam as Sam gripped Castiel’s ass so he could push their hips together and there was a creak of the bed as Dean got off and made his way over to them. Castiel sighed and let his head fall back onto Dean’s shoulder when he felt Dean’s bare skin against his own and his arms circle around Castiel’s waist to start unzipping his slacks. Castiel loved his part of their relationship, or whatever it was, because Sam and Dean were so used to taking care of people, it was like an animal instinct for them, and Castiel needed someone to take care of him after all the fighting in Heaven. Dean grunted in protest when Sam tried to move his hands so that he could be the one to pull down Castiel’s slacks and wrap his hand around his cock, Sam just chuckled and moved his hands up to cup Dean’s head.

“You’re so possessive.”

Then Sam’s mouth was on Dean’s, over Castiel’s shoulder as Dean slowly jerked Castiel to get hard. It was a wonderful sight; Sam and Dean kissing and all Castiel had to do was sit back and watch, body shuddering when Dean’s hand squeezed slightly every time Sam nipped at his lips. Sam produced a small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, smiling when Dean snorted. He helped Castiel step out of his slacks and boxers before slipping two well lubed fingers into Castiel’s hole, scissoring them before Castiel was used to it. Then handed the lube back to Dean and there was a rustle of him shucking off his jeans and the pop of the cap before he slicked himself up. Dean put his hands on Castiel, cockhead nudging at Sam’s fingers that were still twisting and pushing into Castiel. When Sam withdrew his hands Castiel let out a groan, tried to grab onto Sam’s hand to direct his hand back but then there was Dean, slowly pushing inside him. Castiel’s nails digging into Sam’s wrist and his mouth dropped open as Dean bottomed out and began thrusting instantly; cock pulling out and pushing in before he was all the way out, making shallow thrusts.

Sam stepped away and began undressing, reveling at the sight of his brother fuck Castiel; brought his hand down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, pushed down his pants and boxers in one go to toss into a corner. Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and began jerking, staring wide eyed and Dean and Castiel until Dean looked over at him, released Castiel’s hip with one hand and reached for Sam’s arm.

“Get over here,” Dean pulled his arm until his body came crashing into the side of Dean, pulling Sam into another kiss. They kissed lazily, bodies moving together with their lips and Dean’s thrusts until Sam walked to stand behind Dean. He kicked at Dean to part his legs wider and when he did Sam pressed himself against the skin, cock slipping in and out of the crease of Dean’s ass with each thrust into Castiel. Sam’s hands trailed up and down Dean’s body, rubbing light at the skin around Dean’s nipples before clamping his them down between his fingers and pulling hard.

“Dean, please,” Castiel’s voice broke as Dean thrust deeper, digging his nails into Castiel’s hips. Castiel’s hands were above his head, tangled in Dean’s hair, trying to hold on as Dean fucked him. He was whimpering, couldn’t bring himself to let go of Dean’s neck to jerk himself off and Dean nodded into his neck.

“Sam,” Dean instructed and gave a small disapproving groan when Sam stopped sliding his cock along Dean’s ass and took his hands away from pinching at Dean’s nipples to move in front of them, to touch Castiel.

Sam kissed down Castiel’s stomach, stopping before getting to his cock to flick his tongue out. Castiel let out another moan and pulled at Sam to bring him up his body; Sam slowly licked and sucked his way up before he reached Castiel’s mouth. He gasped as Sam wrapped his hand around him, slow jerks in time to Dean’s thrusts and when Dean began pushing harder, fucking into Castiel with an erratic movement of his hips Sam made his hand move agonizingly slow to the point where Castiel’s face was shoved into Sam’s neck, begging. Sam started twisting his hand, giving slight pressure to the head of Castiel’s cock on every up thrust until Castiel moving his hips, trying to fuck into Sam’s hand. Sam tilted Castiel’s chin up and kissed him; tongues moving together as he came, spilling over Sam’s hand and on his stomach, a broken moan breathed into Sam’s mouth as his head collapsed on Sam’s shoulder. Castiel hung loosely onto Sam, hands no longer entangled in Dean’s neck and held onto Sam as he let Dean fuck into him, hips moving like a piston until he came, biting at the skin on Castiel’s neck. He pulled out but still held onto Castiel as he pushed at Sam’s chest to back him up. They were already close to the bed so with Dean’s small push the back of Sam’s knees hit the bed and he sat down, leaning back onto his hands and looking up at them.

“Suck him off,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear and Castiel smiled as he inched towards Sam on the bed.

He kneeled in front of the bed, sucking at the inside of Sam’s thigh before biting and smiling again. Castiel wrapped his lips around the head of Sam’s cock and sucked, tonguing the underside before Sam’s hands came up to Castiel’s hand and thrust him down into his lap; Castiel hummed and began bobbing his head up and down on Sam’s cock, hallowing his cheeks out. Dean sucked in a breath and Sam’s eyes left Castiel’s head to look up at Dean, who had the biggest grin on his face watching Castiel suck Sam’s cock. Dean shuffled closer, spreading his legs out around Castiel so not to touch him but he was standing right behind him, bending his head down to kiss Sam. Sam still had one hand fisted in Castiel’s hair so he brought one up to pull Dean back to his mouth when he began to pull away, moaning and bucking his hips up when Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Sam was attacking Dean’s mouth with tongue and teeth as Castiel allowed Sam to fuck his mouth. When he came his forehead was pressed against Dean’s as he looked down at Castiel, swallowing ever down and pulling off with a pop and another smile. Sam grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss, tasting himself on Castiel’s lips before crawling backwards on the bed, tugging Castiel with him and reaching out to signal Dean should follow suit.

Castiel laid down next to Sam and began kissing at his neck, shoulders, face, any place he could reached until Dean’s body slid up behind him and turned him over to kiss one last time before rolling back over to sleep, arm draped around Castiel’s waist, hand brushing against Sam’s hip. There was a moment of rustling as the sheets and covers were pulled up around them and then Dean heard a low, weak moan and a small gasp.

“Sam,” Dean warned, “don’t even start again.”

“It’s not me this time,” Sam protested and Castiel turned towards Dean, lips pressed against the handprint on his shoulder and smiled as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
